dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jai White
Michael Jai White portrayed Gambol in The Dark Knight. Significant roles *Mike Tyson in Tyson (1995) *Al Simmons/Spawn in Spawn (1997) *S.E.T.H. in Universal Soldier: The Return (1999) *Lewis Strutt in Exit Wounds (2001) *Doomsday in Justice League (2003-2005) *Ellis Hayes in Clubhouse (2004-2005) *George Chambers in Undisputed II: Last Man Standing (2006) *Marcus in Why Did I Get Married? (2007) *Gambol in The Dark Knight (2008) *Black Dynamite in Black Dynamite (2009) *Black Dynamite in Black Dynamite: The Animated Series (2010) *Marcus in Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) *Det. Jackson "Jax" Briggs in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth (2010) *Hunt in Hangar 14 (2011) Quotes *"Well, they contacted me actually, and if ''Batman and his people are contacting you, you have to take it serious." *"''He’s an underworld figure who basically vying for control of the underworld, along with some other folks. There seems to be a vacancy from the last film after Falcone’s demise." *"Most definitely a fan of the franchise. When Christian Bale got attached to ''Batman Begins, I knew that Nolan got it right because that’s a guy I knew would be as Batman. I was excited from that point. when they match actor and character well, everything else follows." *"''Working with Eric was a lot of fun. Despite what anything looks like on screen, no one knows how many laughs were going on with Eric once ‘Cut’ is yelled." *"He was incredible. He was a really nice guy. I discovered gradually in certain elements of how much of a nice guy he was. I noticed one day he was in his full Joker gear and he wasn’t going to be filmed that entire day. It was all on the other guys. Heath could have came in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt if he wanted to, but he dressed like that for the benefit of the other actors to play off of him. Here’s a guy who was very successful, and puts himself through hours of prosthetics and wearing uncomfortable clothes just to help out other actors; and no one would have blamed him if he just wore jeans and a t-shirt, but he wasn’t opposed to it as at all. I had to ask the director, ‘Is he going to be filmed at all today?’ Once half the day was gone, the director said no." *"He’s asking me, ‘Why so serious?’, and he recounts the story of his dad, who said to him those same words, and he’s reciting that to me with ‘Why am I so serious?’" *"There’s a kid in me that always like those heroes. I think that I’m a natural fit in that genre. A lot of it is also about who reaches out to me as well. I’m more pursued in that genre than me chasing it down." *"I learned a genius filmmaker doesn’t have to be eccentric. Chris Nolan is one of the most normal guys you ever want to meet. I thought that after watching ‘The Prestige’ and ‘Batman Begins’ that this might be one of those eccentric guys whose such an artist that he’s in his own world. To come on set and ask him a question, and he says to me, ‘I don’t know, what do you think Mike?’ He was so incredibly easygoing and fun to work with. It’s another one of those laughfest, and I’m saying to myself, ‘Is this the guy who did The Prestige?’ Wow, it was such a relaxed set. Although the project was so hush-hush and people had to be secretive about any information that goes out, it was surprisingly relaxed on set. I didn’t get a chance to work with Christian Bale on screen but while on the set, I saw him with the suit on and I laughed a bit and he was a little surprised as to why and I said to him that if there’s anybody who deserves to laugh, it’s me." *"I always give a background to the characters I play, but with this film, it was tight. I only could read my scenes. I never read a script. I haven’t seen a finished product so I don’t know how much I’m in the film. It’s all a mystery." Category:The Dark Knight cast